Characters/Benkei
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * 4 item slots offers huge versatility * Skillset with wide variety of damage types * Hero skill combines great damage and AoE * Potentially one of the top 3 tanks in the game | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Limited positioning options due to skill ranges * Underwhelming base stats |} Skills |} Musashibou Benkei is the apex of versatility in a hero. She can potentially do any damage type in the game, is useful for both offense and defense, and has the maximum number of item slots available. Most notably, you can use specific combos of items to turn her into one of the best tanks in the game, forcing enemies to attack her over allies and reducing most damage, even crits, down to negligible amounts. Her passive boosts up the defense of the hero behind her, helping in her ideal role as a tank by keeping softer mid and back row heroes safer. Spear, being the only basic attack of the class, couples good range and average damage. Full Swing is Benkei's highest damage skill, surprisingly. It has very limited range, being restricted to the same file she stands in, and a minor amount of Wait time, but has a wildly high damage multiplier for a 2 cost skill. In addition, it will pull enemies in, which is useful for playing a support role to other frontliners and moving enemies between different types of terrain. Wild Scratch is also limited in range, but is able to hit all units in the front row for multiple hits. Though it can be helpful for a little extra AoE damage, it's most useful as a meter building tool when you've got multiple Melee or Sword type enemies in the front row. It can be surprisingly strong with fixed damage increase items equipped though. Thousand Weapons is a very unique skill that basically hurls Benkei's full arsenal of weaponry at a target area, showering all enemies in the AoE with a lot of hits that each have a random damage type. It has the same limited range as Wild Swing though, so positioning is key to making the most of its nice AoE. This skill will inevitably build the Brave meters of both you and the enemy, but if you're hitting a few enemies at once, you'll usually end up gaining more Brave than you spend. Couple the many hits of this skill with fixed damage increase items for some seriously painful damage output. Items Benkei is one of only three heroes in the game with 4 item slots. This allows her to make use of a wealth of possible builds, but I find that it's easiest to either play up Benkei's offense with the natural strength of spear items, or turn Benkei into a brick wall that pulls aggro and nullifies damage with ease. Good Item Synergy: # Spear items #* These can be used to raise Benkei's offensive stats up to seriously beastly levels # Hope Diamond #* This item is essential if you want to turn Benkei into a true tank, as it pulls aggro passively # Flat damage reduction #* The higher end of these items couple with Benkei's solid defense to nullify most attacks # Shield items #* Critical damage reduction prevents the defense ignoring properties of crits from becoming a problem # Def boosts #* Higher end armor can turn Benkei's solid defense into spectacular defense Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters